Frajerzy i zasady
Frajerzy i zasady (ang. Fools and Regulations) – przedostatni, siedemdziesiąty siódmy odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Fabuła Przyjaciele starają się przestrzegać ustalonych przez Frankę reguł, traktując je jednak dość dosłownie. Opis fabuły Odcinek rozpoczyna się, gdy Franka i Pan Zając chcą przekazać przyjaciołom jakąś wiadomość. Eduardo próbuje zgadywać, pytając czy chodzi o rozwód Franki. Ta od razu stwierdza, że nie jest mężatką, co przynosi Eduardo ulgę. Wtedy dopiero mówi im o co chodzi. Okazuje się, że wraz z Panem Zającem zaprosili ważnych ofiarodawców na przyjęcie. Słysząc to, Bloo od razu chce przyjść, tańcząc przy tym z radości. Franka jednak mówi, że to przyjęcie dla dorosłych i przyjaciele nie są zaproszeni i powinni zachowywać się właściwie. Wtem Bloo stwierdza, że zawsze zachowują się właściwie. Franka ustala więc regułę, że podczas przyjęcia nikt nie może postawić nogi na parterze. Każe ona wybierać im czy wolą zostać na górze, czy wyjść na podwórko. Przyjaciele nie mogą się zdecydować i chcą podyskutować o tej sprawie. Jednak mimo długiej dyskusji, nadal nie potrafią wybrać i chcą "wypróbować" podwórko przed ostatecznym wyborem, gdyż ich zdaniem mogły zajść tam duże zmiany. Później "wypróbowują" również górę, dla porównania. W końcu, po zejściu na dół decydują się podjąć decyzję. Nadal jednak nie umieją zdecydować. W związku z tym, ponieważ przyjęcie ma odbyć się tego samego dnia, wieczorem, Franka decyduje za przyjaciół każąc im iść na podwórko. Wtedy przyjaciele błagają ją, by zostać jednak na górze. Wkrótce żałują tej decyzji. Bloo stwierdza, że na dworze byłoby lepiej, gdyż jest więcej przestrzeni. W związku z tym biegną by porozmawiać z Franką i przenieś się na podwórko. Jednak przyjęcie właśnie się zaczęło, więc nie mogą oni wyjść na zewnątrz. Koko proponuje, by mimo wszystko dobrze wykorzystać czas. Bloo protestuje stwierdzając, że jest za nudno. Chudy zachęca, by zagrać w grę planszową. Nie ma jednak kostek. Na dole, gdy przyjęcie się zaczyna, Pan Zając uprzedza Frankę, że jeśli dojdzie dzisiaj do jakiejś katastrofy, już nigdy nie dostaną od gości pieniędzy na dom, co groziłoby jego zamknięciem. Nagle z góry słychać hałasy. Franka biegnie, by zapobiec kłopotom. Okazuje się, że przyjaciele hałasują szukając kostek do gry. Franka proponuje więc Koko, by je zniosła. Pomysł okazuje się dobry i Franka może wrócić do gości. Kiedy tylko wraca ona na dół, z góry znów dobiegają hałasy i znów musi tam biec. Hałas wywołuje gra, w którą przyjaciele grają, więc Franka zakazuje im tego. Każe im zająć się czymś cichym. Tak więc Eduardo bawi się swoją zabawką, Paco, Chudy odkurza żyrandol, Koko czyta, a Bloo po prostu leży w bezruchu na podłodze. Nagle w jego twarz trafiają promienie słoneczne. Widząc podwórko, Bloo zasłania zasłony, co wywołuje chwilową panikę Eduardo, który myśli, że to zaćmienie słońca. Ponieważ jest ciemno, Blooregard bierze lampę warsztatową dającą mocne i bardzo jasne światło. Następnie zaczyna on czytać gazetę. Gazeta szybko zaczyna się palić, więc Bloo wyrzuca ją do kosza na śmieci. Wtedy ogień jest jeszcze większy. Widząc pożar, Eduardo chce zawołać Frankę, jednak Bloo zatrzymuje go przypominając, że kazała być im cicho. Chudy biegnie do alarmu, jednak szkoda mu rozbijać szyby, gdyż uważa że może wydarzyć się jeszcze gorszy wypadek. W końcu Koko chce uderzyć w szybę, lecz Bloo powstrzymuje ją przypominając o zasadzie nie hałasowania. Eduardo wpada na pomysł, by ugasić ogień wodą, jednak rury z kanalizacji wydają hałaśliwe odgłosy. Po chwili włącza się czujnik dymy. By go wyłączyć przyjaciele tworzą "piramidę". Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Jackie Kaktus mówiąc im o pożarze. Przyjaciele proszą go więc o pomoc. Gdy na dole jeden z ofiarodawców właśnie chce przekazać darowiznę France, ta zauważa Jackiego ciągnącego wiadro z wodą. Przeprasza więc gościa i idzie do Jackiego. Ten wyjaśnia jej wszystko, więc Franka wpada do pokoju przyjaciół i gasi ogień. Jest zezłoszczona na nich za wzniecenie ognia. Wtedy Bloo protestuje stwierdzając, że uwięziła ich na górze, choć tak naprawdę chcieli się znaleźć na dworze. Słysząc to, Franka wygania przyjaciół na dwór. Cieszą się oni pobytem na podwórku, aż do czasu, gdy przychodzi Maks. Przynosi on cały plecak gier video, które dostał od Tadka w zamian za dochowanie tajemnicy o pożarze, który wywołał. Orientują się jednak, że telewizor i konsola gier są na górze. W związku z tym zdają sobie sprawę, że popełnili wielki błąd. Bloo stwierdza, że na dworze jest beznadziejnie i muszą wrócić na górę. Gdy Franka właśnie opowiada o kwotach jakie ofiarodawcy mogą wpłacić na dom, przyjaciele pukają do drzwi. Musi ona więc przerwać przemówienie i zwrócić im uwagę, by nie pukali. W związku z tym dzwonią do drzwi. Franka po raz kolejny ich upomina mówiąc by też nie dzwonili do drzwi. Kiedy znów zaczyna mówić o przyjaciołach potrzebujących pomocy, dzwoni jej komórka. Okazuje się, że to przyjaciele dzwonią z budki telefonicznej prosząc jeszcze raz o wpuszczenie na górę. Ta jednak odmawia odpowiadając przysłowiem "Jak sobie pościeliliście, tak się wyśpijcie", co Eduardo źle interpretuje jako zasada. Jednocześnie mówiąc, że przyjęcie musi trwać. Przyjaciele nie dają jednak za wygraną. Bloo proponuje by wspięli się po rynnie. Jednak tylko Eduardo może się wspiąć, gdyż ma pazury. Zaczyna więc wspinać się z przyjaciółmi na plecach. Jednocześnie Bloo przypadkowo straszy go myślą o spadaniu. Po niedługim czasie rynna opada tuż przy oknie, gdzie Pan Zając ogłasza ofiarodawcom, że budynek jest w stanie doskonałym. Jednakowoż Koko wpada na inny pomysł i próbuje przewieść przyjaciół poprzez linie słupów telekomunikacyjnych na jednokołowym rowerku. Eduardo, nie chcąc patrzeć, zawiązuje sobie oczy. Wszystko idzie dobrze, aż do momentu, gdy na drodze siada ptak i nie chce zejść. Przyjaciele nie potrafią go również w żaden sposób wypłoszyć. W końcu Bloo wpada na pomysł rozhuśtania się. Wtedy ptak odlatuje, jednak jednocześnie linka urywa się i przyjaciele spadają. Następnym pomysłem by dostać się na górę jest wkopanie Bloo przez Maksa. Bloo zwija się w kulkę, którą ma trzymać Chudy, by Maks mógł kopnąć. Chudy jednak za każdym razem odsuwa Bloo nie chcąc by stała mu się krzywda. Eduardo podejmuje się tego mocno kopiąc Bloo. Blooregard wpada na górę, łapie konsolę i przelatuje przez wszystkie pokoje, aż w końcu zawisa na kablach od konsoli. Po tych kablach wszyscy wchodzą na górę. Gdy są już na górze, Eduardo puszcza kabel, który zaczyna szybko się zwijać, przez co konsola z telewizorem wypada przez drugie okno i rozbija się. Hałas ten niepokoi Frankę i Pana Zająca, którzy po raz kolejny opuszczają ofiarodawców, by sprawdzić co się stało. By umilić im czas, Pan Zając początkowo stawia Nieznanego przyjaciela, by opowiedział kilka dowcipów. Po chwili jednak zmienia zdanie i zamienia go na Boomera, który ma zagrać kilka przebojów. Widząc zniszczone sprzęty, Franka i Pan Zając są źli na przyjaciół, którzy argumentują się tym, że nie postawili nogi na parterze, jak ustaliła Franka. Ta jednak mówi im, że gdy wejdzie na górę, ukarze przyjaciół. Ci starają się więc nie dopuścić, by weszła do domu. Bloo zamyka więc drzwi. Mówi reszcie, że teraz szefostwo domu powinno zrozumieć, że zawsze zachowują się odpowiednio. Pan Zając wziął dodatkowe klucze, jednak nie pamięta który z nich otwiera zamek. Wypróbowuje więc wszystkie. Nagle przyjaciele przypominają sobie o zasadzie, że przyjęcie musi trwać. Więc rozdzielają się. Bloo i Koko idą powstrzymać Frankę, gdyż gdzieś zniknęła, a Eduardo, Pana Zająca przed wejściem do domu. Natomiast Chudy i Maks mają za zadanie kontynuować przyjęcie dla ofiarodawców. Panu Zającowi w końcu udaje się znaleźć odpowiedni klucz, jednak Eduardo, huśtając się na żyrandolu wytrąca mu je. Chudy i Maks natomiast mają problem z odgadnięciem kim są goście na przyjęciu, gdyż Franciszka im tego nie powiedziała. W tym samym czasie, Franka próbuje przez okna dostać się do domu, jednak Bloo i Koko pospiesznie wszystkie zamykają. Ta, bierze drabinę próbując wejść przez okno na górze, więc Bloo i Koko strącają ją. Eduardo cały czas wytrąca klucze Panu Zającowi, w końcu zabierając mu je całkowicie, a Maks z Chudym starają się wymyślić kim są goście. W końcu Franka, podkładając w swoje miejsce stracha na wróble, próbuje dostać się do środka przez okno na dole. Chcąc temu zapobiec, Koko znosi silnik rakietowy, dzięki czemu udaje im się zapobiec wejściu Franki. Ta nie wie o co chodzi Bloo, więc tłumaczy on jej że stosowali się dokładnie to jej zasad. Ustala więc ona nową zasadę, że Bloo nie może nie wpuszczać jej do domu. Zamieszanie przerywa jednak jeden z ofiarodawców, który stwierdza, że dzisiejsze karygodne zachowanie na przyjęciu powoduje, że da on na dom tyle pieniędzy ile tylko może. Stwierdza, że należy im się wsparcie za zajmowanie się takimi indywiduami jak Blooregard. Tak więc wszyscy ofiarodawcy przepisują na Dom Pani Foster czeki z dużymi sumami pieniędzy. Po chwili na miejscu zjawia się Pan Zając. Gdy już zaczyna upominać Bloo, Franka pokazuje mu czeki, które zebrali właściwie dzięki niemu. Po wszystkim, Franka gratuluje Bloo przybiciem piątki. Wtedy ten zeskakuje z wózka przez co stawia nogę na parterze, łamiąc zasadę. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko * Maks * Franka * Pan Zając Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Ofiarodawcy Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek, jak również odcinki Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony, Straszny dzień wyzwań, Czytaj i płacz i Bloo żegna się z Maksem zostały wyemitowane w amerykańskim Cartoon Network w ciągu jednego dnia – 3 maja 2009 w czasie maratonu zwanego "Foster's Finale Five". Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki